


Empok Nor, Revisited

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Brave McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Incandescent Hearts (Star Trek Series), M/M, Maniacal Spock, One Shot, Reincarnation, hopeful, star trek drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A maniacal Spock is in the process of shooting McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empok Nor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492419) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Esperata wrote the pessimistic 'Empok Nor' drabble reflecting a bad day and hoped someone could fix the fic. Here is my effort toward the fic and my personal hug for Esperata. Oh, hell, Esperata, when did I get to be the optimist around here?!

McCoy squeezed his eyes closed.

Another click.

Nothing.

Spock frowned at the gun.

“If this is what Heaven looks like, Spock, I don’t know if I want to stay.”

Spock looked at McCoy, puzzled.

“I expect if it’s hell, you’ll be there, too. Face it, Spock, we can‘t lose each other. What do you think of that?”

Spock stood pondering, then dropped the gun and broke into sobs.

Spock was so vulnerable. Could McCoy extend himself to help someone in need?

It was only a few feet between them, but it seemed like a mile as McCoy hurried across it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters and/or story lines.


End file.
